kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: GALASCIE
Galactic Adults Launch Attack Seeking Creation Invincible Empire Operation: GALASCIE was the 2nd multi-chapter for the KND Fanverse, written by KND Operative Numbuh 227. It is set a few months after the end of Operation: I.N.T.E.RV.I.E.W.S. and tells about Numbuh 1's adventures in the Galactic Kids Next Door. It was discontinued. The first chapter was published on April 28, 2014, and the 4th chapter was published on January 18, 2015. Summary Two Siblings Take a Stand The prologue starts out with a planet named Magnetia under the rule of the Purion race. A Magnetian boy named Raisor sneaks pass the guards to reach an underground chamber where he and his sister, Raisa, are hiding. Raisor states that he was worried the Purions would find them but Raisa reassured him saying that their magnetism-manipulation will protect them. Still, her brother insists that they be careful because they won't be shown mercy if they are caught. Raisa complains that he doesn't want to stay hidden forever and wants to do something to help the other children. Raisor sarcastically asks if they should stop the Purions, at which his sister says "yes." Raisor angrily says that they couldn't do it alone and that the other alien races wouldn't help them. Raisa says that she will still try even without his help. As she's about to leave, Raisor stops her and says that he's not letting her go alone. The siblings break into a Purion hangar and steal a ship as Purion soldiers chase them. They manage to escape Magnetia and head out into space to recruit allies. Thus, they start the fight against adult tyranny. Nigel's New Life In the present time, new GKND operative, Nigel Uno attacks a Purion transport vessel carrying a load of alien prisoners. He severs the front of the ship from the transport and shrinks the front down to capture and contain them, afterwards carrying the transport to safety. He remembers first coming to GKND, surprised that Gabe was an alien who took human form, and that Numbuh Infinity was an alien as well as they arrived to meet him in GKND H.Q.. Nigel was concerned about being unable to understand these alien languages, until he was brought to a computer that took his booger and recorded his DNA, enabling him to understand the aliens. Afterwards, they overhear Numbuh 86,000 Barks, Iris Settler screaming at operatives, and she looks and sounds a lot like Numbuh 86. After meeting the GKND leader, Numbuh 632 Tesla, Nigel encounters Iris as she doubts his potential in GKND. Coming out of his flashback, Nigel returns to H.Q. and hands the captured Purions to Iris herself, who briefly congratulates Nigel before yelling him to leave. As he heads to his room, he overhears many alien kids appraising him, but when one mentions all the friends he probably had on Earth, Nigel looks with remorse. Meanwhile, Purion leader, Lord Perfection hears that his minions, Charge and Volts have failed thanks to Numbuh 1, then receives a call from Dark Vegan that he's captured the Candy Princess on Planet Candy. Perfection demands him to guard the princess as he announces his plan to turn that sugary world into a healthy paradise, with enough veggies to feed all the kids in the universe. Nigel's First Partner In his room, Nigel feels bad about leaving his friends, recalling all the fun times he had with them, especially his Supreme Leader, Rachel, but he trusts Sector V is fairing okay. Back on Earth, at Gallagher Elementary, the first-grade students are being held hostage by the Terrible and Unintelligible Tutors, and Sector V come to rescue them. They battle the villains and end up pinned down, until Lizzie comes to save them with her L.O.C.K.A.H.-S.O.C.K.A.H.. The villains are arrested as Lizzie feels regret about the way she treated Nigel, believing he left because of her, but Numbuh 5 assures her otherwise. Nigel is summoned to Supreme GKND Leader, Reiser Magneton's office, who is with Iris and the second-in-command, Nossida Single. Nigel is introduced to Numbuh 3-by-2+1, Skitty, who is a Rhapsodian swordsgirl. Reiser reveals the Purions' alliance with the Vegandonians and their plan to turn Planet Candy into a vegetable paradise. They've taken Princess Bubblegum hostage, so it's Nigel and Skitty's mission to save the planet. Reiser sends them to Numbuh 10-4-1957 for some technology to be on their way. Reiser then discusses with Nossida how impressive Numbuh 1 is before the latter leaves to do something. Nigel and Skitty go to Mina Sputnik and retrieve the M.U.L.T.I.R.A.I. before they head to Candy Planet. They end up in a space battle with the Vegandonians, and while Skitty has trouble, Nigel manages to push them through. Characters *'Nigel Uno' *Rachel T. McKenzie *Hoagie Gilligan Jr. *Kuki Sanban *Wally Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Lizzie Devine *Lord Perfection *Reiser Magneton *Nossida Single *Skitty *Iris Settler *Mina Sputnik *Numbuh Infinity *Numbuh 74.239 *Dark Vegan Locations *'Magnetia' **'Purion Hangar' *'GKND H.Q.' **'Nigel's Room' **'Supreme Galactic Leader's Office' Trivia *The story was based off of Gamewizard2008's Operation: GALACSIA, and the first 4 chapters have many similarities: **It is a multi-crossover. **The acronym of this story is a misspelling of "Galaxy", while GALACSIA was a misspelling of "Galaxia" (the setting of said story). **It uses two-tiered titles for its chapters (which Gamewizard no longer uses in the rewrite). **It takes place months after I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. **A scene where Nigel looks at pictures of his old friends. **A scene where Sector V struggles to beat a villain due to Numbuh 1's absence. **A scene where Rachel is upset over Numbuh 1's leave. **The threat of the first planet was vegetables. **One of the GKND operatives was a spy for the villains, and their codename was their initials (Agent A for Ava, Agent NS for Nossida Single). **The partner of the first world was a white-skinned swordsgirl with a hard-to-pronounce name. **On the way to the first planet, there is a space-combat scene, in which Nigel compares the controls to a videogame, and also saves his partner from enemies that are "on her tail" (these are references to Star Fox). Category:Stories Category:KND Operative Numbuh 227's Pages Category:Character Intros Category:Discontinued